


Opia

by AlleenaS9870



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Choices, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleenaS9870/pseuds/AlleenaS9870
Summary: Потому что прошлое затягивает. Оно ложится мертвым грузом на плечи и затуманивает рассудок, заставляя раз за разом погружаться в болезненные воспоминания, пытаясь скрупулезно разложить их по полочкам и выстроить из разрозненных моментов истину. Вот только то, что потом с ней делать каждый решает сам.





	1. Пролог

Возвращаться домой после долгого отсутствия всегда тяжело. Выходить из сонного, теплого автобуса в зимнюю темноту автовокзала, разминая затекшие от многочасовой езды ноги и поправляя ремень дорожной сумки на плече. Немного постоять, наблюдая за разбредающимися пассажирами разной степени вялости и за водителем, седым чернокожим мужчиной лет сорока, тут же направившимся за угол здания. Там, как помнил Алан еще с детства, стоял кофейный автомат, выдающий вполне себе неплохой горячий шоколад, хотя до своей цены он все равно не дотягивал.

Усилием воли сбросив с себя остатки дремы, он вытащил из кармана телефон, набирая номер такси. Ник, разумеется, предложил встретить его как только Алан определился с датой, но сама мысль о получасовой поездке в дорогом кожаном салоне и неловком молчании, которое ни один из них так и не нарушит, заставляла содрогнуться. Поэтому он, как заботливый младший брат, не желающий будить посреди ночи главу семьи и трудоголика, высыпавшегося только по выходным и праздникам, вежливо отказался.  
Такси подъехало быстро, и спустя десять минут он уже сидел на заднем сиденье, наблюдая из окна за проплывающими мимо знакомыми зданиями и светящимися в темноте вывесками. Провинциальные американские городки не менялись резко и неожиданно, как мегаполисы. Да, здесь также появлялись новые постройки, открывались заведения, тогда как старые исчезали, но по сути своей заблудиться тут было трудно. Может быть, если бы он возвращался не через полтора года, а через пять или десять, ощущение было бы другое. И Алан бы солгал, сказав, что такая мысль никогда у него не возникала.  
Но семейные традиции были особым пунктиком и у Ника, и у родителей, хотя последним уже было безразлично — мертвые не могут устало вздыхать и читать нотации «…нельзя отворачиваться от своей семьи, Алан. Ты поймешь, когда станешь старше».  
Его тогда забавляло как люди, проводящие с ним едва ли двадцать минут в день за завтраком и регулярно забывающие возраст и дни рождения своих детей, не говоря уж об увлечениях и интересах, могли говорить что-то о семейных ценностях.  
Чарли тоже это понимал, что было очевидно по его саркастичным усмешкам и легким похлопываниям по плечу после очередного… не скандала, нет, повышение голоса и грубые слова отец и мать считали ниже своего достоинства. После «серьезного разговора».  
Иногда он задумывался, влияло ли на их отношение то, что он был младшим. Последнего ребенка либо балуют, либо наоборот, пытаются исправить все ошибки, совершенные в воспитании старших. Вряд ли они были недовольны Ником — старший брат всегда был образцом для подражания, сколько он себя помнил, с начальной школы и до рабочего места. Чарли, с другой стороны… он был свободолюбив. Слишком свободолюбив для строгих рамок, в которые родители так отчаянно хотели их впихнуть. Может, они боялись что Алан пойдет по тому же пути.  
Реальность оказалась хуже, чем они могли себе представить.

— Приехали.  
Хриплый голос таксиста вырвал его из невеселых мыслей. Прищурившись, Алан выглянул в окно. Темнота была кромешная, но тусклые гирлянды освещали знакомый фасад, который невозможно было ни с чем перепутать.  
Расплатившись с таксистом и вытащив себя из машины, он остановился перед самым крыльцом, оглядывая дом. За все время его отсутствия Ник практически ничего не поменял, хотя для его финансового положения родительский дом был весьма скромен. Двухэтажный, но довольно маленький, без особенных изысков, только самое необходимое — гараж, несколько метров лужайки и раскидистый клен, чьи голые ветви напоминали о детстве. Тогда он, насмотревшись фильмов про супергероев, непринужденно скользивших по любым поверхностям, чуть не сломал себе пару костей, взбираясь на дерево.  
Невольно улыбнувшись, Алан вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, оглянувшись по сторонам. Но мало кто имел желание высовывать нос из дома в пять утра во время рождественских каникул. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он со смешанным чувством наслаждения и вины сделал глубокую затяжку. Это последняя. Я обещал Джимми. Проскользнувшая мысль заставила усмехнуться, стряхивая пепел и усаживаясь на ступеньку крыльца. Даже в разгар зимы здесь никогда не было особенно холодно и почти не выпадал снег — один из плюсов родного городка по которому Алан честно скучал. Только поступив в университет в Миннесоте, практически у канадской границы, он начал по-настоящему ценить благоприятный климат.

Задумавшись и уйдя с головой в свои мысли, он почти пропустил тот момент, когда дверь открылась. Обернувшись, Алан тут же узнал высокий, худой силуэт, возникший на пороге. Пшеничного цвета волосы были непривычно взъерошены, словно хозяин дома только что встал с кровати, но отглаженные брюки и рубашка под накинутой сверху курткой заставляли задуматься, ложился ли он вообще. Поймав взгляд голубых глаз, Алан решил что нет. Даже Ник не может быть таким собранным, только что проснувшись.  
Мысль отозвалась тупой болью в груди, которую он по привычке проигнорировал.  
— Ник, — Алан немного напряженно улыбнулся, опуская взгляд на сигарету. — Ты не должен был этого видеть.  
Старший брат хмыкнул, закрывая за собой дверь и спускаясь на несколько ступеней вниз, чтобы Алан мог смотреть на него, не задирая голову. Ник казался… старше. Этой осенью ему исполнилось двадцать восемь и с тяжелым, ноющим чувством внутри пришлось признать, что зрелость ему шла. В юности Ник имел смазливые, почти кукольные черты лица, россыпь рыжеватых веснушек на скулах и соломенные, коротко стриженые волосы. Стоило ли говорить, что к его серьёзному, холодному характеру такая внешность не подходила от слова совсем? Зато теперь, приближаясь к тридцати, с едва заметной паутинкой, расходящейся от уголков серо-голубых глаз, он наконец начал производить на людей впечатление, к которому так долго стремился.  
Алан сделал последнюю затяжку и прицельно бросил окурок в мусорную корзину за перилами:  
— Я бросаю. Видишь? — только улыбка была скорее нервной, чем искренней, и исчезла как только он снова поднял взгляд на Ника.  
— Я думал ты не приедешь, как в прошлый раз, — в тоне брата не было упрека или разочарования. Скорее любопытство, смешанное с тщательно скрываемой злостью.  
Но они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, не так ли?  
— Я не собирался. Но Чарли и Андреа… Я хотел поздравить их лично. Ребенок родится в разгар экзаменов, у меня точно не будет возможности приехать на крещение, так что… — Алан пожал плечами, выпрямляясь и нерешительно поднимая взгляд на Ника.  
Тот хмыкнул, нервно постукивая пальцами по деревянным перилам:  
— Приятно знать, что для тебя важно.  
— Я не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает, — не сдержавшись, выпалил Алан, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Ты не хотел меня видеть, так? Я всего лишь выполняю твое желание, Ник. Хватит уже этого лицемерия!  
Его тирада произвела мало впечатления на старшего брата. Он окинул мрачным взглядом пустую улицу, а затем, повернувшись, встретился взглядом с Аланом, что в последнее время было редким случаем. Они оба старались избегать зрительного контакта. У них были на это причины.  
— Я не этого хотел, — слово в ответ на его вспышку гнева, голос Ника стал еще тише. Он выглядел так, словно хотел добавить что-то еще, но остановил себя в последний момент. Потерев пальцами переносицу, он вздохнул. — Ты обещал приехать со своим другом?  
Смена темы? Серьёзно? Алан фыркнул, раздраженно дергая ворот куртки — становилось жарко и душно.  
— Со своим парнем. Это не так уж сложно, — ядовито отозвался он, почти с наслаждением наблюдая, как Ник пытается держать себя под контролем, но тень все равно пробегает по его лицу, хоть и на секунду. — У Джимми еще были дела, мы решили приехать по отдельности. Он будет завтра.  
— Я все еще считаю, что приводить на семейный праздник парня, которого ты знаешь всего пару месяцев — не самая хорошая идея.  
— Пять, — Алан отряхнул джинсы и направился к двери. — Я знаю его пять месяцев и из них мы встречаемся четыре. — Он задержался у двери, сжимая ручку и оборачиваясь к медленно подходящему брату. — Он хороший человек, Ник. Если ты хотя бы попытаешься давить на него — и я знаю, как хорошо ты это умеешь — это будет наше последнее совместное Рождество.

Первая семейная встреча прошла просто прекрасно, как он и ожидал.  
С этим он вошел, наконец, в знакомую теплоту дома, вдыхая запах мандаринов и любимых ароматических свечей Андреи. Усталость накатила неожиданно и с сокрушительной силой. Он не хотел больше думать ни о чем, кроме просторной кровати в своей старой комнате, заправленной любимым пледом ручной вязки.  
Ник не сказал больше ни слова, повесив куртку на крючок и исчезнув в сумерках коридора.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснулся он к трем часам дня, и даже продолжительный горячий душ не смог вымыть из головы остатки сонного тумана. Натянув футболку и старые домашние джинсы, Алан спустился на первый этаж, где из гостиной уже доносились звуки телевизора и знакомые голоса.  
— Ал! — Андреа увидела его первой, улыбаясь и вставая с дивана. Она была все такой же, какой он её помнил, притягивающий взгляд своей копной иссиня-черных кудрявых волос, оливковой кожей и теплыми темно-карими глазами — за исключением слегка округлившегося под шерстяным платьем живота.  
Аккуратно приобняв невестку за плечи, Алан тут же отстранился. Он всегда чувствовал себя неловко в компании с беременными женщинами. Но Андреа лишь закатила глаза в ответ на его явный дискомфорт.  
— Не бойся, ничего не случится. Чарли? Ты так и собираешься там валяться?  
Растянувшийся на диване брат послал Алану широкую ухмылку Чеширского кота. Чарли не имел классической красоты Ника или нейтральной внешности Алана, которая в зависимости от кучи мелких факторов вроде освещения или его настроения могла варьироваться от симпатичной до «среднего лица в толпе». Нет, его губы были слишком тонкими, а овал лица не напоминал о греческих статуях, но взамен Чарли был наделен харизмой за всех троих. Его экспрессивная мимика, тысяча оттенков голоса и отношение к окружающему миру, как к чему-то забавному, выделяли его среди остальных людей.

Ответив коварной улыбкой на ухмылку брата, Алан схватил подушку с ближайшего кресла и швырнул её в его самодовольное лицо. Они немного подурачились под насмешливое комментирование Андреи — шутливая борьба, почти как в детстве, но в этот раз Чарли прекратил веселье первым, скинув младшего брата на пол и свесившись над ним с края дивана:  
— Университет делает из тебя мямлю, братишка. Ты даже в тринадцать бил сильнее.  
Алан фыркнул, снова запустив в него подушкой, а затем закрыл глаза, распластавшись на мягком ворсовом ковре, пахнущем чистящим средством и мандаринами. На его лице невольно появилась улыбка. Только два человека в его жизни обладали способностью заставлять его улыбаться независимо от дерьмовости настроения — Чарли и Джимми.  
— Я надеюсь, твой бойфренд по крайней мере может тебя защитить, а? — Чарли слабо пнул его ногу, не позволяя мыслям утечь слишком далеко.  
Алан открыл глаза, усмехаясь:  
— Кто, Джимми? Вряд ли. Хотя ты никогда не знаешь человека полностью, пока не увидишь его в абсолютной ярости, верно?  
Андреа снова устроилась в кресле напротив дивана, возвращаясь к своему блокноту с набросками — она никогда не прекращала работать, даже будучи дома в Рождество. Но последняя реплика её заинтересовала. Блестящие темные глаза впились в потягивающегося на ковре парня:  
— Когда он приедет? Не пойми меня неправильно, я вас всех люблю, но скоро меня начнет подташнивать от одних и тех же лиц на протяжении недели.  
— Это токсикоз! — авторитетно заявил Чарли, поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на супругу. — Не путай причину и следствие.  
— Я надеюсь что завтра, — не обращая внимания на брата, Алан поднялся, приглаживая взъерошенные волосы и оглядывая стоящую у окна елку.  
Он был более чем уверен, что игрушки с исполняющим стриптиз мускулистым Сантой родители не покупали. Он бросил многозначительный взгляд на брата, но у того не дрогнул ни единый мускул на лице.  
— Перед тем как ты появился мы планировали марафон Гарри Поттера! Присоединишься? — Андреа кивнула на огромную миску попкорна, стоящую на журнальном столике.  
Алан закатил глаза. Он до сих пор не понимал, как можно смотреть одно и то же каждый год, но молодая супружеская чета была намерена сохранять свою маленькую традицию. Усевшись у дивана, он отпихнул колено брата от своей головы и послал Андрее свою самую мягкую улыбку. В конце концов, не в комнате же ему проводить целый день, пока не явится Джимми?

***

 

Проснулся он резко, словно что-то насильно выдернуло его из сна. В гостиной было темно, не считая переливающихся гирлянд на елке и светящихся звезд на окне. Телевизор был выключен, а на него был заботливо накинут знакомый золотистый плед — подарок матери от каких-то дальних родственников из Канады несколько лет назад. Скинув с себя тяжелую ткань, Алан нарочито медленно принял сидячее положение, опуская ноги на пол и закрывая лицо руками. Он не помнил, что видел во сне, но судя по колотящемуся сердцу и холодному, липкому чувству страха, которое поселилось внутри, это был кошмар. Опять. Он потер глаза, с отвращением ощущая легкую влагу в их уголках, и запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая спутавшиеся пряди от лица.  
— Кошмар?  
Алан невольно вздрогнул и повернулся, как по команде, на звук голоса. В кресле у окна сидел Ник, невозмутимо печатая что-то на ноутбуке. Спустя несколько секунд молчания он поднял глаза на Алана и выражение его лица, казавшееся до этого каменным в свете монитора, слегка смягчилось при виде состояния брата. Захлопнув ноутбук, он оставил его в кресле, подходя к дивану и аккуратно усаживаясь на приличном расстоянии от Алана. Его движения были рассчитанными, нарочно медленными, словно он подходил к дикому животному с неизвестным темпераментом.  
— Как ты?  
Алан повел плечами, сглатывая застрявший в горле ком. Биение сердца постепенно возвращалось в норму, но чувство страха цеплялось за него, не желая исчезать. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав руку брата на своем плече. Тот на мгновение застыл, словно жалея о своем жесте, но Алан с неожиданной силой стиснул его запястье, а затем, сжав губы и словно решившись на что-то, повернулся и обвил руками талию брата, утыкаясь лицом в теплое плечо, пахнущее знакомым парфюмом с едва заметными нотками чего-то хвойного и травяного.

Ник тихо вздохнул и приобнял его за плечи, поглаживая по русым прядям свободной рукой. Алан закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на замену страху приходит спокойствие. Когда он был маленьким, ему часто снились кошмары. Но он никогда не прибегал в комнату родителей, как другие испуганные дети. Нет, он выбирался из своей кровати и, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному паркету, крался в соседнюю комнату, забираясь в большую кровать Ника и обвивая его шею дрожащими руками. Старший брат просыпался и сонно бурчал что-то про трусливых детей и глупые кошмары, но утренние обещания в следующий раз выставить его за дверь ни разу не выполнил.  
Ночные визиты, разумеется, прекратились с возрастом. Ему было, наверно, лет двенадцать, когда он в очередной раз забрался в постель Ника и уткнулся холодным носом в его шею, все еще поглощенный очередным страшным сном. Старший брат что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и затих. А утром Алан проснулся первым, лежа на боку, с Ником, обнимавшим его сзади. Чувствуя его ровное дыхание на своем плече, Алан с нарастающей паникой осознал, что любимые черные боксеры стали непривычно тесны, и, как будто бы этого было недостаточно, ткань казалась слегка влажной. Резко выдернувшись из обвивающих его рук, Алан торопливо покинул комнату, не отвечая на полусонный, сбитый с толку голос брата, звавший его по имени. Это была последняя ночь, проведённая в комнате Ника.  
По крайней мере до его восемнадцатого дня рождения.

Тихий вздох Ника прервал его воспоминания. Чувствуя, как воспламеняются его скулы, Алан отстранился, нерешительно поднимая взгляд. Он знал, что Ник никогда не станет высмеивать его слабость, как это мог бы сделать Чарли. И что бы между ними не происходило, он всегда может вернуться сюда, домой, и попросить о помощи.  
Но это только делало все хуже, не так ли?  
— Ты ходил на приемы? — тихо спросил Ник, останавливаясь взглядом на его плетеном браслете, когда Алан поднял руки чтобы потереть уставшие глаза и слегка надавить на переносицу.  
— А смысл? Все мозгоправы говорят одно и то же — что какие-то подавленные воспоминания пытаются проявить себя через кошмары, но я понятия не имею, о чем они. У меня нет никаких детских травм или какой-нибудь другой забытой чертовщины. Ты бы об этом знал, верно? — Алан поморщился, вспомнив сколько денег потратил, пытаясь выяснить причину беспокойного сна, и все впустую. — К тому же, их не было уже почти два месяца.  
Ник вздохнул и поднялся с дивана, лениво разминая шею и плечи:  
— Выпей таблетки и ложись спать. Завтра у тебя важный день. Будешь впервые знакомить семью со своим парнем, — скрытая антипатия в голосе не проскользнула незамеченной.  
Алан хмыкнул, но сказать что-либо не успел — Ник уже вышел из гостиной, оставив его одного в тускло освещенной комнате.


End file.
